


Fake Latin Tutoring and Kissing in a Closet

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Latin, Latin Grammar, M/M, Secret Crush, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Ronan is tutoring Adam on Latin, probably before events of the series.<br/>Prompted by an anon on <a href="http://blxegansey.tumblr.com/post/149883884048/shit-sorry-am-i-going-too-fast-for-pynch-pls"> tumblr </a>.<br/>The prompt was "Shit sorry am I going too fast?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Latin Tutoring and Kissing in a Closet

Ronan looked across the table at the brown haired boy slowly jotting down words in neat stacks. Ronan didn’t care much about the words the boy was writing, his full attention was on the boy’s unevenly cropped hair, his fine-boned cheeks, and his lips pressed into a thin line as he concentrated on his task.  
He barely resisted the urge to reach over and bury his hands in the messy hair and kiss his lips, a vast space of annoying Latin books and the presence of the stern librarian and half a dozen students keeping him from doing just that. Also the fact that those unwarranted feelings were a secret unknown to Adam, and until quite recently to Ronan himself too.  
Ronan had been nothing but surprised when Adam Parrish, Aglionby’s top student and a certified loner, had asked him to help him with his Latin. Ronan, completely aware that Adam didn’t need him or anybody else to improve his Latin, had decided to ignore that knowledge and had jumped on the opportunity to spend time with him. It was hard not to notice Adam in their many shared classes, his earth colored hair catching Ronan’s eyes from the seat next to him, his figure slumped in his seat. With tutelage as an excuse, Ronan didn’t have to look away every time Adam saw him staring.  
“Here,” Adam, having finished writing, passed his notebook across the table towards Ronan- who was shamelessly still staring ahead at him, his eyes betraying him.  
“Hmmm,” Ronan glanced at the table of verbs traced on the paper in a long wiry handwriting. He immediately recognized at least half a dozen mistakes, all obviously deliberate. He rolled his head back in his seat and stretched his arms above his head to keep his bemused smirk hidden from Adam.  
“Laudō, laudās,” he started reciting, his voice droning on emotionless, “laudat, laudā́mus, laudā́tis, laudant,” then a short pause to indicate the transition to the imperfect forms, “Laudā́bam, laudā́bās, laudā́bat, laudābā́mus, laudābā́tis, laudā́bat.”  
He was about to start conjugating in the future tense when a peculiar expression on Adam’s face stopped him, “Shit, am I going too fast?”  
“No, you just-” Adam leaned in a little over the table and licked his lower lip with just the tip of his tongue, driving Ronan to the edge, “I think you made a mistake there. The last one’s ‘laudā́bant’ not ‘laudā́bat’.”  
“It’s just a fucking n, Parrish!” He retorted rather loudly warranting an angry shushing from the librarian walking past them.  
Across the table, only the top of Adam’s head was visible; his face hiding a snicker in the crook of his arms his heaving with the motion of a silent laughter. When he finally lifted his head, the remnant of his laughing feat was visible in the form of a smile. Ronan, in response, lifted the corners of his mouth in a smile.  
“You know what, me making mistakes and you correcting me is definitely a sign that we’ve had just about enough of practice for today.” He leaned in, tucking his hands under his chin, mirroring Adam. He threw Adam’s notebook close and slid it across the table. He could feel the thumping staccato of his heart getting faster and faster, “What do you say we take this party outside?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Adam grabbed his notebook and shoved it into his backpack.  
As the boys walked towards the librarian’s desk, Ronan was painfully aware of the way their shoulders kept bumping together, their hands brushing against each other. When they reached the desk, Adam took a few steps closer and placed three heavy volumes on the wooden surface with a thud.  
The librarian gave them a dirty look as Ronan took the books from him and walked out of the library in long strides. Once outside, he held the door open for Adam to pass through.  
“Ahem,” he cleared his throat and handed the books to Adam, “So, you think your Latin is any better by now?”  
“Are you fucking serious?” Adam raised his eyebrows at him.  
“What?” he muttered, confused.  
“You’re brilliant at a centuries old dead language, but you can’t understand body language to save your life.”  
“What?” Ronan felt stupid saying the word for the second time.  
In an unexpected move, Adam closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Ronan’s, his library books still in hand.  
It took Ronan a moment too long to react, but when he managed to move he pulled Adam closer, trapping the huge books between their chests. His lips hungrily seeking Adam’s, as his hands closed around Adam’s torso.  
“Cheating on your Dick, Lynch?” This came from behind them, followed by a snicker by the speaker.  
“Shit,” Ronan recognized Kavinsky’s voice and pulled away from the kiss to fix him with a stare that would silence him.  
When Kavinsky had vanished out of sight, Ronan turned to face Adam again, who was still holding on to his books. Adam raised an eyebrow at him and stared in the direction that Kavinsly had left. Ronan shrugged in response and shamelessly pointed a questioning finger towards a tiny closet he had made note of before, a wicked smile dancing on his lips.  
“Some privacy, maybe?”  
Adam snickered and opened the door with his empty hand, “After you,” he beamed at Ronan with a chivalrous gesture enacted rather dramatically.  
Inside, the closet wasn’t as big as Ronan had imagined, but it managed to fit the two of them inside with only minor difficulty; their legs were uncomfortably close together, their chests almost touching as they breathed in unison, Adam’s free hand closed around Ronan’s hand after he had placed his books on top of a shelf.  
Ronan closed the door and latched the lock; then in an awkward attempt, he tried to fit his arm around his body only to smash it into Adam’s side. He closed his fingers around the fabric of Adam’s sweater and pulled him close, their mouths crashing against each other. He lifted his other hand up and placed it on the side of Adam’s face, his fingers brushing the smooth texture of his hair.  
Pulling free of the kiss, Adam whispered, his voice tinged with excitement, “Do you bring all the boys to this nice little romantic spot?”  
“No, it’s just you.” Ronan’s voice was barely a whisper against Adam’s mouth as he closed his lips around Adam’s lips again. Adam kissed him back forcefully, a hand placed on Ronan’s neck touching the visible part of his tattoo.  
Ronan moved the arm that was gripping Adam’s waist and pulled him even closer, entangling their bodies together in what was a welcome intimacy. Adam playfully bit on Ronan’s lip, tightening his grip on Ronan by grabbing a fistful of his collar and loose tie.  
Ronan pushed his weight against Adam, pinning him to the closet wall. He cupped Adam’s face, sliding his tongue inside his mouth. Suddenly he felt Adam’s body go stiff against him.  
“Shit, is this too fast?” He pulled away, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.  
Adam pulled Ronan towards himself, wrapping his arms around him, and resumed the kiss. “Not at all,” he said, his breath hitched with excitement.  
Ronan slid his hand under Adam’s sweater, skin scraping against skin, as their mouths sought each other’s. Ronan had almost lifted Adam’s sweater above his head when a ringing sound echoing outside the halls.  
“We have to go,” Adam pulled away, he brushed his earth-colored hair away from his eyes. “We have World History, remember?”  
“Alright,” he kissed Adam one last time and opened the door. He added as he stepped out the closet, “But this is to be continued.”


End file.
